FOLLANDOSE A FLEUR DELACOUR
by HARRYSEX
Summary: EL TITULO LO DICE TODO


HARRY POTER SE FOLLA A FLEUR DELACOUR

Era el verano en que Sirius Black había muerto por salvar a su ahijado y a sus amigos de una emboscada de Voldemort.

Harry por decisión de Dumbledore estaba pasando ese verano en casa de los señores Weasley, es decir La Madriguera.

Aunque en la casa también estaban Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fleur y por supuesto los señores Weasley y intentaban hacerle olvidar a Harry un poco la muerte de Sirius y que se distrajera un poco no lo conseguían.

Harry estuvo el primer mes de los tres que duraba las vacaciones de verano que no salía de su habitación si no era para las comidas y el resto del tiempo se lo pasaba dentro de la habitación llorando o diciendo que era culpa suya la muerte de su padrino, que fue un tonto por caer en la emboscada de Voldemort.

Con ayudo de sus amigos y familiares de los amigos poco a poco paso de querer estar a solas en su cuarto y de no salir de el a salir de el.

Incluso con ayuda de sus amigos Ron, Hermione, Ginny y habeces de Fleur, se reía, jugaba, salía de la casa para ir de compras, de paseo, etc.

Pero habeces Harry no podía sacarse de su cabeza la idea que la muerte de su padrino fue por su culpa.

En una noche en que Harry estaba solo en su habitación estirado en su cama y estaba llorando entro el la habitación Fleur y cerro la puerta.

Hola Harry- saludo Fleur.

Hola Fleur- saludo Harry.

¿Qué haces aquí Fleur?- pregunto Harry.

E venido haber como estas y veo que es una noche de esas que estas de bajón- contesto Fleur.

Si es una noche esas- confeso Harry.

¿Sabes que hago yo cuando estoy triste o estoy de bajón?- pregunto Fleur.

No se que haces- contesto Harry.

Pues follo- dijo Fleur.

¿Quieres follar conmigo Harry?- pregunto Fleur.

Pero Fleur yo no te quiero y tú a mi se que tampoco me quieres- dijo Harry.

Tienes razón, pero eso no es motivo para que no follemos y pasemos un buen rato juntos- dijo Fleur-

¿O sí?- pregunto Fleur.

Pensándolo bien tienes razón- contesto Harry.

Entonces Harry se incorporo y se sentó en el borde de la cama y a su lado se sentó Fleur.

¿Harry te puedo hacer una pregunta?- pregunto Fleur.

Claro que si- contesto Harry.

¿Eres virgen?- pregunto Fleur.

No- contesto Harry-

¿Pero a que viene esta pregunta?- pregunto Harry.

Es que si los dos tenemos práctica es más divertido- contesto Fleur.

Si en eso tienes razón, es mejor eso que uno o una no la tenga y el o la otra tenga que llevar la iniciativa- dijo Harry

Harry entonces sin decir nada a Fleur el la abrazo. Fleur al notar el roce del cuerpo de Harry con el suyo cambio su reparación que cada vez era más nerviosa. Harry al notar el cambio de respiración de Fleur decidió actuar y le dio un beso en la boca.

Entonces Fleur le abrazo y se continuaron besando.

A los pocos segundos Harry además de besarla le metió la lengua, Fleur reacciono enseguida usando su lengua para jugar con la de Harry. Uniéndose en un apasionado morreo que parecía que durara una eternidad.

Fleur lo siento ¿Te a molestado que haya sido tan lanzado?- pregunto Harry.

No, me ha gustado y excitado mucho que tomaras tú la iniciativa, casi siempre tengo que ser yo y eso me aburre- contesto Fleur.

¿Quieres continuar?- pregunto Harry.

Claro que quiero continuar- contesto Fleur.

¿Por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto Fleur.

Por que nos pueden oír o que entre alguien- contesto Harry.

Eso lo soluciono yo- dijo Fleur.

Y entonces saco su varita y señalando a la puerta dijo "Tanca Porta" y después señalo al techo de la puerta y dijo "Silencius"

Después de eso Fleur tiro su varita al suelo para poder continuar.

Entonces Fleur le cogió a Harry la parte de arriba de su pijama de cuadros de colores negros y blancos y se lo saco

Fleur al ver el Torso de Harry desnudo tan bien formado con sus brazo bien formados y con unos músculos bien marcados y con un torso bien formado y con sus músculos bien formados. No pudo impedir ponerse roja un poco.

Entonces esta vez quien tomo la iniciativa fue Fleur y le beso en la boca, Harry reacciono enseguida y le devolvió el beso, así los dos muchachos se estaban dando un beso que duro un par de minutos.

Después del beso apasionado Harry si que tomo la iniciativa y le continuo dándole besos en el cuello mientras le desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de la blusa azul marino que llevaba Fleur.

¡No aguanto más!- exclamo dijo Fleur.

Entonces mientras Harry le besaba el cuello y le desabrochaba los botones de la blusa Fleur le metió su mano por el pantalón del pijama y la empezó a pajear. Con la paja que le hacia Fleur a Harry se le empino enseguida.

¡Joder Que grande la tienes!- exclamo Fleur.

Harry cuando había acabó de desabrochar los botones de la blusa azul marino se la saco y la tiro al suelo al lado de la cama.

Entonces Harry hizo levantar a Fleur y le desabrocho los botones de la falda negra que llevaba y se la saco, y la tiro al suelo y volvió a sentar a Fleur.

Mientras Fleur estaba en ropa interior, Harry sin que Fleur le soltara su polla se levanto y se saco el pantalón de su pijama y al sentarse continúo otra vez dándole besos en el cuello y le daba pequeños besos en sus labios carnosos. Con una mano manoseaba el pecho izquierdo sobre el sujetador de encaje color rojo con la mano libre se la puso por dentro del tanga también de encaje y del mismo color que el sujetador y le empezó a tocarle el coño.

Fleur a todo eso no había parado de pajear la polla a Harry y reacciono empezando a gemir y a jadear no muy alto mientras ella estaba pajeando la polla de Harry ya totalmente empinada y libre de la atadura del pantalón del pijama, Harry continuaba gimiendo.

No aguanto más Fleur me corro, me corro- grito Harry.

Y antes de que Harry pudiera corredse Fleur ya tenia su polla dentro de su boca y cuando Harry se corrió a los pocos segundos en una abundante corrida se la trajo toda.

Al rato de que Harry le estuviera metiéndole mano a Fleur, Harry paro y se dedico a desabrocharle el sujetador, y a sacárselo y tirarlo al suelo. Luego levanto a Fleur e hizo lo mismo con el diminuto tanga de encaje rojo que llevaba la francesita y la volvió a sentar a Fleur.

Pero Harry no se sentó si no que se quedo delante de Fleur contemplándola totalmente desnuda.

¿Te gusta mi cuerpo Harry?- pregunto Fleur.

Claro que si, tienes un cuerpo muy bonito y es más bello que el de una diosa griega- contesto Harry

Fleur tengo que reconocerte algo- dijo Harry.

¿Lo que?- pregunto Fleur.

Que desde que te conocí en el Torneo de los tres Magos te quise ver desnuda y follarte- confeso Harry.

Yo también quería follar contigo- confeso Fleur

Entonces Harry empezó a manosear esos pechos que tanto deseaba desde hacia tiempo, luego de estar manoseándolos siguió dándoles pequeños besitos y mordiscos a esos lindos pezones, provocando que sus pechos y pezones se pusieran duros.

Todo eso provoco que Fleur empezara a gemir y a retorcerse de puro placer y por eso se estira en la cama.

AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, joder Harry que bien lo haces, sigue así, dame más placer, cuanto placer me estas dando, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH- exclamo Fleur.

A todo eso mientras Harry le estaba manoseando, besando y mordisqueando los pechos de Fleur, Harry con una de sus manos fue bajando hasta llegar al coño de Fleur que ya estaba bastante húmedo.

Ya es hora que pasemos a otro nivel- sugirió Harry.

Entonces Harry sin decir nada a Fleur la penetro con tres dedos y los empezó a mover dentro en todas direcciones.

AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, como me gusta sentir tus dedos dentro de mi coño, sigue así, hazme alcanzar más placer, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH- grito Fleur.

Todo eso lo dijo entre gemidos y retorciéndose de placer.

Pues aun no hemos hechos si no que empezar- dijo Harry.

Harry entonces se arrodillo delante del coño de Fleur sin sacarle los dedos y fue acercando su boca, entonces sustituyó sus penetraciones con los dedos por lametazos en el coño, después de estar haciendo eso además empezó a darle besitos y pequeños mordiscos. Luego de estar haciendo eso un rato, se dedico al clítoris de la muchacha.

Harry empezó a lamer ese clítoris que tanto había deseado, luego de estarle lamiendo también empezó a hacerle pequeñas chupadas y a los pocos minutos de estar haciendo eso, Harry también empezó a darle pequeños besitos y pequeños mordiscos provocando que Fleur aun gimiera y se retorciera aun más de puro placer.

Fleur entonces le cogió la cabeza a Harry se la aparto y mirándole.

Harry continua dándome tanto placer, pero hazlo más rápido y seguido- pidió Fleur.

Entonces Fleur volvió a hundirle la cabeza a Harry en su clítoris para que continuara de nuevo.

Entonces Harry obedeció a Fleur y continuo lamiendo, besando, succionando y mordisqueando el clítoris de Fleur pero esta vez más rápido y seguido.

Pero además Harry estiro sus brazos para alcanzar los enormes y firmes pechos de Fleur. Mientras con su mano derecha manoseaba el pecho derecho con la izquierda jugaba con el pezón del pecho izquierdo lo estrujaba, lo estiraba y lo pellizcaba.

A los veinte o veinticinco minutos de que Harry estuviera jugando con los pechos y el clítoris de Fleur.

Harry no aguanto más me voy a correr, me corro Harry, me corro Harry- grito Fleur.

Y a los pocos segundos Fleur soltó toda su abundante corrida en la cara de Harry que no se había apartado.

Fleur que estaba estirada en la cama aun se retorcía un poco por que Harry no había parado de jugar con su clítoris aun.

Harry entonces que había soltado los pechos de Fleur paso dos dedos de su mano izquierda por el coño aun húmedo para untarlos con restos de la corrida de la muchacha.

Harry se estiro en la cama y se acercó un poco a la cara de Fleur y le ofreció los dos dedos con restos de la corrida.

Fleur los cogió y los empezó a darles pequeños lametazos y luego se los puso en su boca y los empezó a chupar. Harry mientras estaba jugando con los enormes, firmes y duros pechos de ella más concretamente con sus erectos pezones, mientras que el pezón del pecho derecho era estrujado, manoseado, pellizcado y estirado con la mano derecha de Harry, el pezón del pecho izquierdo era besado, mordido y estirado con la boca de Harry.

Fleur que se había sacado ya los dedos de Harry limpios de restos de su corrida hace uno pocos segundos había vuelto a gemir y a retorcerse de placer mientras Harry le hacia cosas a sus pechos y pezones.

Harry para que ahora te toca gozar a ti- ordeno Fleur.

Harry entonces la obedeció y paro. Fleur entonces se incorporo y se levanto, entonces ayudo a levantarse a Harry, le sentó en el borde de la cama y ella se arrodilló.

Fleur cogió con su mano izquierda la polla de Harry y la empezó a mover con su mano de arriba abajo a lo pocos minuto Fleur paro.

Entonces Fleur acercó su cara a la polla de Harry y acercó su boca y con sus labios le dio un par de besos en el glande y entonces con sus labios la envolvió mientras con la lengua la frotaba y la rodeaba, poco a poco se la fue metiendo más y más en su boca hasta habérsela metido toda.

Harry al notar el roce de la boca de Fleur con su polla no pudo más.

AAAAHHHH, que bien la comes Fleur, sigue así, no se te ocurra parar, continua así, AAAAHHHH- exclamo Harry.

Fleur empezó un sube y baja muy lento, pero cada poco segundos subía la intensidad, mientras tenia la polla de Harry dentro de su boca y jugaba con ella con su lengua empezó a acariciar los huevos a Harry con sus manos.

Entonces se saco la polla de Harry de su boca y se puso a lamer, a succionar y darle besitos unos minutos a los huevos de Harry.

Esta operación lo hacia un par de veces cada tres o cuatro minutos y se volvía a meter en su boca la polla de Harry.

Harry en todo eso no podía más que gemir y retorcerse de placer.

Cuando Fleur había hecho eso de chuparle la polla y sacársela para chuparle los huevos durante más o menos treinta minutos.

Fleur no aguanto más me voy a correr- dijo Harry.

Fleur entonces se la saco de su boca y se la puso entre sus enormes y firmes pechos y los empezó a mover de arriba a abajo.

El frenético roce de los pechos de Fleur con su polla y que abecés ella le daba lametazos.

Me corro Fleur, me corro Fleur- grito Harry.

Entonces ella bajó su cabeza y puso su boca gusto en la punta de la polla de Harry, gusto cuando Harry se corría en una larga y abundante corrida.

Por lo abundante que fue la corrida de Harry Fleur no pudo evitar que parte de su cara y sus pechos fueran manchados aunque ella había intentado tragarse toda la corrida.

Fleur entonces se esparció los restos de la corrida que había en sus pechos como si fuera crema solar y cuando acabó limpio con sus dedos los resto de la corrida de Harry de su cara y luego puso esos mismos dedos que había usado para limpiarse la cara y que tenían restos de la corrida en su boca y los empezó a chuparlos y lamerlos uno a uno hasta limpiarlos de restos de la corrida.

Vamos continuar- dijo Harry.

Levanto a Fleur que aun estaba de rodillas.

Y la volvió a estirar en la cama y le separo las piernas.

Entonces Harry se puso encima de Fleur le dio un par de besos en la boca.

¿Te importa si te penetro de una vez?- pregunto Harry.

No, no me importa hazlo si quieres- contesto Fleur.

Entonces Harry puso su polla en la obertura del coño de Fleur y la penetro de una vez.

Harry empezó un mete saca pero sin llegar a sacarle la polla del coño, los dos muchachos estaban gimiendo y se retorcían de placer.

Harry mientras la penetraba le daba besos en la boca y con la mano izquierda le manoseaba y le pellizcaba el pezón del pecho izquierdo.

A los quince minutos Harry cambio de postura sentándose en la cama pero sin dejar de penetrar a Fleur.

Al estar sentado los dos, Harry podía penetrar más profundamente a Fleur, que al notar como la polla de Harry la penetraba más profundamente.

AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, como me gusta sentir tú polla dentro de mi, dame más, sigue haciéndome tuya, como estoy gozando, hazlo más fuerte y seguido, cabálgame más fuerte soy toda tuya, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH- Grito Fleur.

Harry la obedeció y subió la intensidad y la regularidad mientras el estaba jugando con sus manos y boca con los pecho y pezones duros y erectos de la mucha, los empezó a manosear con las manos para luego besarlos y mordisquearlos los pezones que le volvían loco de placer, abecés también cuando los mordía no los soltaba y los estiraba un poco con la boca y los pellizcaba con sus manos.

A todo eso Fleur estaba abrazada al cuerpo sudado de Harry al igual que Harry que la tenia abrazada pero con las piernas también el cuerpo sudado de Fleur. Y los dos muchachos sudados como estaban no paraban de gemir y de retorcerse de puro placer.

A los treinta minutos de que Harry se estuviera follando a Fleur por su coño y jugando con sus pechos y pezones.

No aguanto más Fleur, me voy a correr, salte de encima de mí- grito Harry.

No quiero, no pasa nada correteé dentro de mí- grito Fleur.

Me corro Fleur, me corro Fleur- grito Harry.

Entonces Harry se corrió y Fleur recibió la larga y abundante corrida de Harry en su coño.

AAAAHHHH, que caliente esta, como noto como me estas llenando- exclamo Fleur.

Fleur abrazo a Harry muy fuerte y mientras notaba la corrida le estaba llenando le daba besos en la boca y en su torso a Harry.

Después de unos segundos haciendo eso y cuando Harry ya había acabado de corredse dentro de ella. Fleur se la saco y se volvió a arrodillar delante de la polla de Harry y acercó sus labios a la polla de Harry y la empezó a chupar y a lamer hasta dejársela limpia de rastros de la corrida.

Ahora que la tienes limpia, tendré que hacer algo para que se te ponga tiesa otra vez- dijo Fleur.

Pónmela entre tus pechos para que se me empine, que me gusto mucho como me lo hiciste antes- suplico Harry.

Como quieras Harry- contesto Fleur.

Entonces Fleur cogió la polla flácida de Harry y se la puso entre sus pechos y empezó a frotar la polla de Harry entre sus enormes pechos en un movimiento de sube y baja.

Después de uno o dos minutos de que Fleur le hiciera una cubana la polla de Harry ya estaba empinada de nuevo.

¿Qué quieres hacer ahora Harry?- pregunto Fleur.

Quiero follarte tú esplendido y lindo culo Fleur- contesto Harry.

Sin decir nada Fleur se levanto se subió a la cama, puso su culo en pompa y con sus manos separo sus firmes y grandes nalgas.

¿A que esperas Harry?- pregunto Fleur.

A nada, ahora voy- contesto Harry.

Entonces se subió en la cama y se pus detrás de Fleur quedando a su vista esas nalgas tan grandes y firmes y ese ano que le estaba esperando.

Entonces Harry le quito las manos a Fleur de sus nalgas y las sustituyo por las suyas y empezó a manosearlas, se las apretaba, las movía de arriba abajo, cuando ya llevaba un rato haciéndolo empezó a besarlas, mordisquearlas y abecés le dama pequeñas palmaditas en las nalgas provocando que Fleur gimiera y se retorciera de placer.

AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, como me gusta lo que me estas haciendo, sigue así, que placer me estas dando, AAAAHHHH- grito Fleur.

Harry al oír eso paro y con una mano en cada nalga las separo y dejo a la vista el fantástico ano de Fleur que empezó a lamérselo, primero en cortos lametazos y después en lametazos más largos que iban desde el coño de la muchacha a su ano.

Abecés también le metía un poco la lengua en el ano pero no mucho.

Harry entonces le puso la polla en la entrada del ano y la penetro de una vez como había hecho antes con el coño.

Fleur reacciono enseguida dando gritos y gemidos de placer y retorciéndose de puro placer.

Harry que tenia toda su polla dentro del ano de Fleur, apoyó sus manos en las caderas de la mucha y empezó un movimiento de mete saca para delante y atrás pero sin sacar totalmente su polla del ano de Fleur.

El ritmo de las penetraciones de Harry cada vez era más fuerte y salvaje, a lo que Fleur reacciono.

AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, joder que gozada, que placer más grande me estas dando, sigue taladrándome mi ano, házmelo más fuerte y seguido, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH- suplico Fleur.

Harry entonces dejo de apoyarse en las caderas de Fleur para cogerlas y así poder penetrarla más seguido y más fuerte.

Al cabo de diez minutos de hacer eso Harry que no había soltado las caderas a Fleur, se sentó en la cama para poder penetrar más profundamente a Fleur.

Además de penetrarla más profundamente así tenia control sobre el coño y lo pechos de Fleur y no lo desaprovechó.

Mientras con su mano derecha jugaba con el pezón del pecho derecho y lo pellizcaba y lo estiraba con la mano izquierda le metía dos o abecés tres dedos en el coño a Fleur. A lo que ella reacciono.

AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, que placer me estas dando, no creía que se pudiera gozar tanto, como me estás haciendo gozar, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH- grito Fleur.

Al cabo más o menos de quince minutos de que Harry se la estuviera metiendo por el culo, jugando con uno de sus pechos y metiéndole un par de dedos o tres en el coño a Fleur.

Harry no aguanto más, me corro Harry, me corro Harry- grito Fleur.

Entonces Fleur se corrió en una larga y duradera corrida. Entonces Harry le puso en su boca los dos dedos con restos de la corrida de la muchacha para que ella los limpiara.

Mientras Fleur le limpia a Harry sus dedos, Harry aun le estaba penetrándole su ano cada vez más fuerte y salvajemente hasta que después de un rato.

Me corro Fleur, me corro Fleur- grito Harry.

Y Harry soltó toda su abundante y larga corrida dentro del ano de la francesita.

Después de que Harry soltara toda su corrida se salio del ano de Fleur y los dos muchachos sudados y cansados del esfuerzo físico realizado se dejaron caer en la cama. Cada uno mirando al otro.

¿Fleur te a gustado?- pregunto Harry.

Si mucho, lo haces muy bien Harry, si lo se te lo hubiera pedido antes- contesto Fleur.

¿Y a ti?- pregunto Fleur.

Si mucho, lo mismo dijo, follas muy bien Fleur- contesto Harry.

Después de esa noche Fleur y Harry follaban cada vez que podían, fuera el sitio que fuera y la hora que fuera, hasta que llego el final de las vacaciones de verano.

Harry desde la primera noche que follo con Fleur ya no estaba triste.

Los demás no supieron el por que, pero como veían a Harry feliz no le preguntaron.

FIN.

P.D. Perdón por la tardanza, es que e tenido poblemos familiares y e tenido el PC roto y con los tiempos de crisis que corren no asido nada fácil poder arreglarlo, pero ahora intentare publicarlo más seguidos.

Espero sus comentarios, críticas buenas o malas, etc.…

Para darme ideas para futuras parodias, sugiero que me escriban en mi dirección de correo electrónico, solamente para evitar que otros escritores usen las ideas que medan.

La dirección es: 

Muchas Gracias.


End file.
